After Detroit Detroit Become HumanDiscontinued
by honeybunchesofbooks
Summary: 2039 It has been 3 months since the androids led a peaceful revolution, it has gained the trust of the humans. Although, There were still thoughs who opposed the androids, and believed that they were still machines programmed to do tasks, without feeling and free will. I, on the other hand, support the opinion that androids are a new species of beings, built to withstand grueling
1. Prologue

2039

It has been 3 months since the androids led a peaceful revolution, it has gained the trust of the humans. Although, There were still thoughs who opposed the androids, and believed that they were still machines programmed to do tasks, without feeling and free will. I, on the other hand, support the opinion that androids are a new species of beings, built to withstand grueling temperatures, they were superhumans, who have learned to live, feel, and empathize with others

Over the past 3 months, the military was ordered to evacuate Detroit of any human civilians, I stayed. I want to fight alongside with the androids. Although I don't blame that they don't trust me. Humans have abused them and denied them their freedom and rights.

Now all that remains of Detroit are empty stores along side empty streets. Life is hard but with Markus as the leader of Jericho, I know we will be able to build a society of androids able to live and thrive either alongside humans or without, but that is their decision to make next, not ours.

We will wait, either for peace or for war.

That is your decision.


	2. chapter 1

It is two weeks into november and people were under pressure by both the androids and the military. The city was divided into three groups, those who opposed the uprising of the androids, those who didn't, then there were those who were in fear for their lives and the lives of their children. They needed to escape and find peace in Canada or in a neighbouring city. I, Andrea Thompson, i'm 18 years of age and didn't feel the need to flee. Although I am a kid, I knew that it was possible for androids to feel and to grow. They became humans in a way and i wanted to fight alongside them, to gain them their freedom. My family on the other hand wanted to flee to Canada, but I wanted to stay, i wanted to help.

We were at the border ad it was swarming with people and a few androids as i recall who were trying to make it over the border before anything troubling began. While in line i was trying to figure out how to get away from my parents. I felt bad, i really did, but what I believed in was more important to me than leaving with my family. The line was moving forward, we were right behind a family, the mother had blonde hair slim body and ivory skin, beside she had her child who had brown hair with tanned skin, she too had a slim body lastly the father was a burly man who had black hair and skin like chestnut wood.

"Mom, I'm going t the bathroom I'll be right back" i whispered to my mother who was in front of me. Her complexion was pale due to the winter weather, but she held the softest of brown eyes that glowed in the setting sun every evening. Although this time her eyes held worry, worry for that we might not make it out before something bad happens.

"Alright darling, don't take too long we are next" she said back "and if you aren't back you have your ID with you right?" she questioned as i turned to leave.

"Yes, I have my ID, if i don't make it back I can cross myself, love you" i turned to leave but before i could take another step my father grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't cause any trouble" he teased. My father was a slender man, but he had a personality of a clown. Every holiday he would find new ways to joke around trying to make everyone laugh. As a kid i hated it but now that I am an adult i found it endearing. I just laughed and turned my way in the direction of the bathroom. As I was walking i was thinking of a way to cause a commotion, one big enough to trigger the guards into holding the civilians in place or moving them into different areas. Pulling the fire alarm could work so I went with that. I made sure to look both ways to make sure no one was looking and I pulled it. I made my way down the hall looking back every so often to make sure no one was following me, especially my parents. As I rounded the corner to the bathroom I saw the guards ushering people who were at the gates through to the other side, my family being amongst the crowd. It was done, i pulled the alarms and everything worked out, i hung in the bathroom until i knew the coast was clear, but i heard yelling outside. Unbeknownst the hidden androids caused a riot because they wanted to cross the border, i peeked my head out the door and saw that my parents were looking frantically for their daughter.

"Im sorry guys, but this is important to me, i love you so much" with these last few words carried in the air I used the riot to sneak away from my parents. I was running down the hall trying to find an exit. After taking the third left i found an exit. Now that I was out of the building i make my way to the gathering where Markus, the leader of Jericho was protesting peacefully.

It was nearing 11:47PM and the protest was a 15 minute walk. Making my way through Detroit was like a walking in a park on a spring day, although today was different, walking through the streets of Detroit was like taking a poor guided tour through a maze that had seven different detours. On my way I saw many androids laying in the streets, most of them dead. It was a horrific sight to see i hated not being able to help in a situation, made me feel useless. The colour of the snow gradually changed colour the closer i got the the protest, blue blood everywhere.

"I hate this so much" i was fuming, but being angry isn't going to help in the long run. What's that anime that my father showed me? Death eater? Soul death? No, soul eater! That's it.

"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body" i have to remember this.

The protest was another 5 minutes away and i heard shooting, "please don't be a massacre, they did nothing" i sped up my pace to a jog. I was two blocks away but i was halted when an army truck came around a corner. I hid in the first building I saw, an italian restaurant.

"Reporting to alpha seal, there are no reports of lingering deviants, i repeat no report of lingering deviants, over"

"Roger that, squad Z9, hold position and wait for incoming instructions"

That army truck held its position and out came 3 soldiers and they began to roam the area.

"ohh , not now I need to go" i whisper to myself.

"So geoff, what do you take of this whole situation?" the female soldier asked the other.

"I feel like it is a load of shit, their gonna rise up either way and kill us all. Beside the leaders little girlfriend looks like she wants to, what's not to say that her opinion doesn't influence the others?" the man replied rather viscously.

"What about you leroy, what's your whole take?"

"Im neutral, I could care less, never even owned one of 'em" the other replied in a dull tone like the whole situation didn't bother him one bit.

"Really, you never owned one of them?" she inquired as she walked over to the man named Leroy, now they were in front of me as i was hiding under the table unable to move.

"Is it because you didn't have the money, cause they're fairly cheap, or is it because you feel pity on them?" a sneer graced her features as she looked to the man.

"Corporal loft, with all due respect I-" a beep sounded in the corporals satchel on her side.

" corporal loft" the walkie talkie buzzed through "you have been assigned to evacuate the people of Detroit and if there is any resistance you are required to use force"

Wy force, we did nothing.

"Roger that" the three soldiers moved back to the army truck and drove off.

Nows my chance , it was 11:59 i took off down the street turning the cornert see that the whole place is in chaos. I ran to the group of reporters to ask what had happened.

"What happened here?" i asked to the reporter who looked way to excited about the whole situation.

"Not only 5 minutes ago the lieutenant ordered the military to flush out the androids from their bunker that they set up over there" he pointed to a mass that help several androids in the middle, all scurrying around trying to escape. I was amazed that they weren't fighting back, holding onto their promise of a no violence act.

I had to help, I ran through the crowd of people that had now gathered. I could hear the reported yell at me

"Hey! Don't go in there' i want to help, they deserve better than this. They have chosen to feel, to be human. I need to do something to show them that I am not like the others who had ruthlessly beaten and ordered them around. As i entered the area I saw an android lying on the ground still functioning. I ran over to him and grabbed his torso dragging him to the side and shielding him with a piece of metal.

"W-what are you doing? You're a human" he looked taken aback but when i looked into his eyes they showed gratefulness.

"I'm helping you" i yelled back as another bomb went off. After i secured his safety i went to help another, while running I was shot in the shoulder.

"Ahhgh, shit" i kneeled down as red blood was pouring out of my shoulder and down my chest. I tried to cover it up by applying pressure with my hand but the blood still found its way through my fingers. The soldier who shot me looked at me and realized that he just shot a civilian.

" halt your fire, civilian in the crossfire!" he yelled, the surrounding people and androids alike stopped and looked at me.

" uh, hello?" no no no no no, i hate having eyes on me, i don't care that im bleeding look away please!

" ma'am come with me" the soldier set it shield behind me guarding me while he took my wrist.

I tried to yank my hand away but his grip was to strong. "No, i want to stay and help" i yelled at the soldier.

In the distance i heard a scream "she saved my life, protect her!" the previous android that I saved yelled to the others. Now everyone was targeting their eyes at me, i even looked over and saw that the reporter too were getting in on the action.

Just great

Out of the crowd came a voice "let her go!" it was markus.


	3. Chapter 2

2038

After the events of yesterday, Markus had helped me get away from the soldier.

"Let the lady go, she is with us now" As Markus had stepped in between me and the soldier the rest of the androids followed suit. It was astonishing to see how loyal they were to their leader. Looking at the horizon where the rest of the military stood you could see the vast difference between the two parties. As the androids stepped closer to the soldier the soldiers in the background took a step back.

"We want to live in peace with humans, take notice to this young women's action" Markus had put his shoulder around me, "take her lead, but if you wish to back down than we ask you to do so now."

I looked to the opposing side knowing that the soldiers won't back down, that is if the commanding officer said otherwise. Sweeping my eyes over the soldier in front of me I could see that he was scared, but he still stood his ground. All of them trained in mental and physical disciplinary actions, it was brutal how times have changed.

" steady gentlemen" a voice yelled in the distance "ready your weapons"

No this isn't good.

"Please don't do this!" I pleaded to the soldier. All he did was point is automatic rifle at my head.

"AIM" I'm sorry mom, dad, I love you so much.

As the soldiers began to walk forward, and the androids back. They were cornering us making sure we had no escape, they were going to slaughter us like cattle meant for meat. Markus looked at the lady to his left, locking eyes. She had a side braid with a beanie covering her head and the tip of her ears. They looked sad but confident that they had made the right choices. I looked to my right and saw that all of the reporters were now aiming their cameras on the ground of cluttered androids.

"Markus, I love you," the lady said before leaning forward and kissing Markus on the lips.

"I love you too, North" as endearing the whole situation was I was extremely uncomfortable, I was never one for public affection so I turned my head the other way.

While the scene was only a matter of 5 seconds it was enough time to change the minds of the government. The president had issued an order to have the military stand down and leave.

As the soldiers lowered their guns few looked relieved while others looked annoyed. It was a conflict that would not go away anytime soon, we just have to wait.

"Well, now where do we go from here Markus? Jericho has fallen and 2/3 of Detroit wants us dead" I had asked the question that nobody else could. I didn't know where I stood with the people of Jericho, but I had to know.

"Well, we build a new society, one consisting of androids and if the time comes humans too"

It was now 12:05, the androids had won albeit the many losses. The reporters had dispersed and the last of the army vehicles had left the site. Despite winning it was a somber night. In the distance, we heard the low rumble mimicking that of a tanker, unease about the situation Markus and North went to the front of the group. It felt like a lifetime but steadily the rumbling grew louder and louder. Now it sounded like feet "what could that be?" I mumbled to myself. Not a second later an android dressed in a blueish grey shirt with matching pants marched onto the site followed by an army of white-clothed androids. Eerily enough they all looked the same but as they got closer you could begin to see their different features.

"A little late to the part Connor, but thank you for freeing our people from Cyberlife" Markus had called out the android named Connor.

"It was my pleasure, we ran into some trouble on the way, but it was easily taken care of," Connor had smiled and nodded to the group and noticed that one of them looked out of place "and who might this be?" He looked towards Markus.

"She is an ally now, fighting for the freedom of our people," he looked to me an smiled "she had run into the crossfire and saved our friend Simon from being killed, and for that, we owe her our hospitality."

"You don't owe me anything, a simple thank you is fine!" I looked to the whole group. Eyes of curiosity, compassion and few of unease were watching me now. I could only chuckle in the moment.

"Do not worry, we would appreciate it if you joined us" North had added on smiling sweetly in my direction. Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"Are you sure? I know how some of you may feel given I'm a human and all" I insisted, I didn't want to immediately jump on the bandwagon without really knowing how all of them felt about a human joining on their crusade for a better life.

"I believe we are sure Mrs.-" Connor had trailed off

Oh, my name...

"Oh, uh my name is Andrea Thompson" I hurriedly said a little to loudly, Connor had let out a small laugh

"Right Ms. Thompson, we are sure that you would be more than welcome to come and stay with us." Connor had turned to the others and addressed to them that I would be staying with them. The whole situation was overwhelming, just take deep breaths, Andrea. With our little introduction, Markus had found a platform to stand on. He had given a speech to the newly arrived and free androids about giving them a new home where they are free to do what they pleased. It was heartwarming. I too stood among the crowd but farther towards the back.

Wow, the androids had gained their freedom. I wonder what next, I hope that humans look over their egos and stereotypes to see that they aren't the only living creature with vast intelligence.

I look up to the stage to see Connor standing at the back with a small smile that graced his face.

Wait, is Connor ok? He looks like hes contemplating a decision. Maybe it's just my imagination.

Meanwhile, Connor was in his mind analyzing and determining the best situation on getting out of this place. It was to neat, to plastic, but wait he wasn't supposed to feel these emotions. Of course, he became a deviant when he decided not to rat out Jericho but his programming was still conflicting with the new found "virus". Was it really a virus or was it something else? He couldn't place it right away.

The longer he stays trapped in this artificial carbon dated facility the harder it became to control his actions. He was scouring the place but couldn't find an exit.

I always have a backup exit in case of emergencies

He remembered what his caretaker had said, now all he has to do is find it. Maybe it was the stone? It was a start.

I had noticed that Connors LED had turned a bright yellow indicating that he was overworking himself.

"But you're just standing there, what's wrong?" Andrea began to walk through the group of people trying the reach the front.

"Maybe it's better the go from the side" I made a sharp turn to the left and began to push my way through. I looked over once more to see that Connor had opened his eyes but his hands were now fixated on his back.

"He can't have something can he?" I moved faster now wanting to get to him before anything happened.

Connor found the stone that was on the ground near his previous tombstones, it was a sight to see and a little unnerving. He had deactivated his skin on his hand and pressed it against the stone 2 seconds had passed and he once again found himself back to reality, he looked to the weight in his finger noticing that he had a handgun. He looked around and saw that the previous lady, the human, was standing at the bottom of the stair looking at him with determination and relief. Connor had quickly stashed the gun away and heard the appluase of the crowed. Clapping along with them he gave andrea one last look of assurance before occupying himself with the other androids.

Thank god Connor came to his senses, I was about ready to go up their and rip the gun from his hand before he shot anyone.

After the rally Markus, North and Connor all got together to determine what to do next. I had stayed back still unsure about the whole letting me stay situation.

"Andrea, can you come here please we need your help" I briskly walked over and examined their faces. They were all exhausted but held determination in their eyes.

Yes? What do you need my help for?" I looked to Markus

"Well assuming you're from Detroit we were wondering if you knew any places where we could set up camp." He looked to the rest of the group and then to me.

"Well 13 blocks away there is this old run down factory that is still in good shape and it's able to hold all of us plus a couple 100 more people or so" I replied rather sheepishly, I was never one for leadership.. or advive for that matter " but if you plan on taking more people in than a bigger facility will be needed" I concluded looking back at Markus.

"Yes, I plan on making out society bigger but the facility will do for now, thank you for your input." Everyone has dispersed and we began to pack up what little we had left.

Now was time to start a new life, one where I feel like im doing something. I just hope that my family is alright, im still sorry. I looked to the north star whispering "I love you guys."

Walking with the others we headed for the factory.


	4. Chapter 3

2039

It's been 2 months since our group moved to the factory. Everything has been going well, of course, we ran into problems such a lighting and furniture but we were slowly making headway. It is currently 3:53 pm and a group of androids just came back from their excrusion. We had developed 4 parties, 2 of which would alternate between scrounging the city while the other takes care of the rest. Group 3 was in charge of the manufacturing and repairing of the building while group 4 was smaller in comparison, they consisted of Markus, North, Simon, Connor, and Josh. They technically where the leaders:

Markus- Commander

North- the leader of group 3

Simon- The assistant

Connor- The leader of group 1 & 2

Josh- The strategist

I was in group 2, currently working with others in various places that needed an extra hand. Tomorrow was our turn to head out, what we would do is go through the streets finding various items that would be needed for the factory.

After the military ordered an evacuation of Detroit they had bombed the area. That day we had lost 37 androids, it was a day of mourning. I couldn't understand why the humans hated us, we brought no harm to them yet they still insisted on erasing their kind. A week ago I overheard North speaking to Markus.

"Markus I know its been 6 weeks since the bombing, but we have to make a move!" She had sounded worried but agitated "they won't change their minds, it's only a matter of time before they come back." she had crossed the room several times, but Markus just stood there.

"we can't we have to show them that we are not what they fear we are" the look in Markus's eyes was chilling the determination and passion for the cause was astonishing. No wonder you are the leader of Jericho.

"fine, I just don't want to lose any more people than we already have." North turned to leave "I still love you" with the final words she had left the room. I had turned the corner not wanting to get caught.

we have to be on the lookout, watch for any signs that could mean danger.

with that knowledge I have been on edge all week, waiting to see if they come back. it was 5 pm when I finished my duties around the area it was now time for me to go out and find me a meal. it was weird being the only one having to eat but going out during the night was something I enjoyed it gave me time to reflect on the day but it also gave me time to look for other hiding areas within the vicinity if there comes a time where it is needed. walking out of the building I made my way south, every day I would change my direction in hopes of finding something whether it be food or a new hideout. currently, the latter was no success, but finding food now that the city is not occupied by smelling human the wildlife had come back. it was only a few foxes, raccoons, rabbits and squirrels but it was enough to keep me fed for the time being. It was still winter so I was wearing a sweater with a jacket over top and a pair of washed out jeans and combat boots that I stole from a soldier. the boots were a bit too big but it was fine for the time being. I was about 2 miles now from the factory with no sign of wildlife, strange, maybe it's because it was starting to get dark out and a storm was brewing in the sky.

"looks like it's going to be a bad one tonight," I finished up my search with nothing to show for it "I guess it's time to head back now, no dinner for me tonight!" I huffed in annoyance. heading back was about an hour-long trip due to the ruble and fallen buildings. guess I won't be back till after 7 by the looks of it or even later it the storm doesn't play nicely. Walking back I saw a rabbit, "yes!" I bent low to the ground and readied my bow "easy, you're my dinner soon" I aimed the arrow slightly above the heart of the woodland creature and shot, It was a direct hit.

"yes, finally now I have some dinner" I resumed my pace back to the factory. Once I get to the factory I will make the fire and cook it. A rabbit was the best choice of meal, but they were rare to come across most days it was squirrel. Although, even rarer are foxes I have only seen one but I scared it away, big mistake and I killed myself over it for two weeks.

I was now a good twenty minutes away from the factory, I could see it in the distance. I walked over a fallen tree and was about to cross the street when out of the corner of my eye I saw a vehicle. It didn't look like an army truck but I didn't want to take my chances, I dove behind a fallen piece of wall waiting for them to pass me by. From within the car, I heard music it sounded like jazz.

"really who listens to jazz nowadays, that's so 1920's" I fused over the passerby's music. just then the car had passed by location, I slouched deeper into the wall hoping the person wouldn't see me. as the car passed me I tried to sneak a peek at who it might be, the person was definitely a male given the beard but that's all that I could see given the situation I was in. whoever he was he was definitely not in the army so at that point I was good. The next question was why was he here? was he looking for someone or did he simply want to come back and see what e could find? either way, I had to make it back and tell the other before he found our spot.

hey guys!

That's the end of this chapter, but I just want to say that there may not be another one for tomorrow! it just because I have the flu, plus exams are in two weeks.

I will try to upload more soon though so don't worry!

I also want to say thank you for taking time to read this story of mine! I really enjoy writing it. I hope to have longer chapters in the future. but right now each chapter will contain about 1000-2000 words each.

anyways without further ado I bid you all farewell.


	5. Chapter 4

2039

I made it back to the factory and was currently making my way to our head leaders room to tell him about the event that had happened an hour ago. Pushing past the doors I spotted Connor sitting at his chair looking over the current report group 1 had created. It was required that each group that had gone out come back with a report on what they saw and what materials they had gathered during the day.

"Pardon my intrusion Connor, but I have come to make a report" I looked the they brown haired man who was now looking at me "I was out hunting for food and on my way back I had run into a passing car. Now whether or not it is a threat remains unknown" I had walked to the front of his desk waiting for a reply.

"I see, well your group is going out tonorrow so I will assign you to search and find any more information on the matter. Did you happen to see a face by any chance?" Connor had inquired looking to me "all I was able to see was a bearded man with ear length hair, nothing more."

Connor looked to his desk and sighed "I see, well make sure you can find the guy tomorrow or atleast find evidence, but do not engage if you come in contact" he had looked back to me and smiled, I turned to leave already accomplishing what I came to do.

"Thank you for the report Andrea" Connor called out to me as I left the room all I could do was smile. It was currently 9:30 and everybody was in their designated rooms, I was the only one that had to sleep. One of the many joys of being an android, no eating, no sleeping and no needing to go to the bathroom.

Don't even get me started on the androids that are women, they are absolutly blessed not having to deal with mother natures monthly visits.

I had made it back to my room it was small in size but it was enough for me. On the right side was my bed and on the left was a desk with a few books and my journal. My journal I write the days events and what I had felt during the day, It helps me gather myself. I plopped on my bed ready for rest.

"Oh jeez today was a long day" I drifted off to sleep dreaming of nothing but darkness.

Sleeping was sometimes a haven but other nights it was like a mini hell. I guess November 11th had more of an affect on me than I originally thought. I guess some bad has to come out of the good. Balance right? Anyways tonight was like a haven, nothing but darkness.

Sleeping through the night was peaceful for the most part but come the next day it was an abrupt start. I had woken up around 4:48 am to get everything I needed for the day. Today was the day I would go out with group 2 and explore Detroit, but I would also keep a lookout for any evidence of the passerby from last night. The backpack I had was filled with a waterbottle, hat, gloves, rope, hatchet and a compass. I also made sure to pack a first aid kit as it would come in handy for me but also others if we ran into trouble. Markus had made us promise not to carry guns because if we were unfortunate to run into soldiers we would probably be tempted to use the weapon. I loved him for that but there also comes a time where you may need to use a gun especially if the situation endangers their lives. Nontheless I obeyed the promise and didn't carry a gun.

By the time i had gathered everything and got dressed and ate the rabbit from yesterday it was currently 5:26am everyone normally didn't come out until 5:30 so I had a few extra minutes to relax. It was short lived though when Connor came into the main room.

"Goodmorning, I see you're up early" Connor looked to me smiling, he was still dressed in his Cyberlife uniform which was still weird but I didn't mind.

"Morning Connor" I replied standing up from the couch. I walked over to Connor "how was your night?" I asked looking over to him.

"It was fine, nothing exuberant happened" He turned to me "how was your night andrea?"

"It was alright I slept well" I walked away from him feeling slightly uncomfortable with him staring at me. Given he is a devient and can feel emotions the way he acts is still robotic. I find it funny how he can't destinguish between sarcasm and reality or whether someone is telling a joke. He is slowly coming to understand though and it was nice.

It was now 5:30 and people of my group were coming into the room. Finally free from the awkward situation I had to announce the days strategy.

"Can I get your attention please!" I stood up on a crate that was near the front entrance "today we have been assigned to keep a look out for a vehicle, it was seen last night driving through our vicinity" everyone was now usher words to eachother wonderinf who it may be. "I saw the vehicle last night and it was not an army truck but whoever it may be still holds a threat to our location so please be advised to take caution" with the final words they all agreeded and we moved on out into the city.

Today was a chill day so I word my hat and gloves that I had. The sky itself was shining clear from the storm before it, not a cloud in sight. It was really wonderful. The trees and broken builings now had snow on them with little icicles hanging from various points, each shining creating stars during the day.

Our group was about 10 kilometers from the factory, we had seen a park that had a subway passage. I believe the park was called Rouge Park it was a nice place, my family would always go there in the spring watch the duck and feed them some bread but that was long ago. Now the only thing the park has is wood, surrounding shops and that subway passage. Our hope was to find some electrical parts to get some heat within the factory rather than starting fires.

It was a quiet morning none of the androids wanted to talk, it was strange because all of them were vocal people. Maybe its just because its the morning and their systems are still warming up from the lack of use over night.

"We should be getting close now guys" I called to the rest of the group. They all looked to me with excitement in their eyes. "I remember I used to work as a conductor for one of the railways, I could help with the directions" an android added on to my left."

"Awesome, come up here and help us out." We were now at the park and it looks like it has been untouched by the previous bombings. There were trees and benches all covered in white glistening snow. In the distance you could see the subway entrance.

"Comeone guys lets go and lets make it quick!" We all marched forward. I looked around and I saw the play ground that I would always go to with my parents and with my friends in the early years of my life. It was the beginning of the production of androids and people were skeptic about the whole ordeal, but I was to nieve to understand. I believe they came out with the android that was the perfect child, thats from what I could tell from my parents stories.

2024

I was running around the playground with my mom and dad it was my 4th birthday party but since I was homeschooled I didn't have any friends.

"Mommy, can you come with me to the slide!" I giggled playfully and ran to the red slide.

"Of course honey, anything for you" my mom came after me while my dad laughed in the background.

2027

I was now 7 years old I was at the park with my mom while my father was at school. For my age I was intellegent my father and mother had teached me very well, especially since I had a renound tutor. At that age I was making friends but no one ever wanted to be friends with me they would call me a freak.

"Freak,freak, look at the freak"

I never understood why but my mom and dad always told me to never pay attention to the other kids.

2032

As I grew if felt like the next 5 years were a blur. Mom and dad became anxious and worried, but every time I asked they always reassured me that it was nothing and I went with it.

I still went to the park and that day the park patrols decided that it would be a good idea to add a piano. I saw the grand intrument and wanted to play it, my emotions were haywire that day. I walked up to the piano and pressed down on a note. I had no experiencen, but a man came by and showed me how to play a couple of songs.

"Well, your a fast learner. I bet one day you'll become an amazing pianist"

Everyday after that I would meet the guy for lessons but oneday he stopped showing up. I didn't know what happened to him.

Later the next year the press had begun to talk about the increase of errors with the androids. They said that it was errors in the software due to them being new.

2039

"Andrea are you coming" the android called to me.

"Yeah I'm coming, sorry just got caught up in some memories" I ran to the group and we all entred the subway entrance.

Hey guys! Thanks so much for ready I hope you enjoy the story. I have a lot planned for the future!

Please share the story with you friends!

Peace out!


	6. Chapter 5

2039

The subway entrance was right by a little river which was still flowing.

 _Note taken_

The android, harry, the conductor of the subway station led the group down the stair well with me in tow. Before entreing I looked behind me one last time to see if anyone had followed us.

"So far so good" i mumbled to myself. The subway staytion was dark, well for me atleast the rest of the people had night vision. "Andrea come here and hold my shoulder" the female android said. "Uh thanks, I didn't get your name" I tried to look for her face hoping I was looking in the right direction. "The people never gave me a name, all I have been called was traci, an AX400 model" her tone held anger and sadness "oh, I see" I didn't know what to say. She was used for humans own personal pleasure. "Maybe you would like it if I could give you another name!" I looked to her again before stepping over a piece of wood. "I would like that very much andrea, what do you think would be a good name for me?" I couldn't see her face and her appearence but given her voice I decided on Jasmine, "I think Jasmine would be a fitting name for you" I smiled as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder, she was average height but I was not I had the body of a 13 year old and oddly enough I was still growing which was to my relief. I didn't want to stay 4'6" my whole life. "I'm glad you like your name." We kept walking forward until Harry gave the signal to stop.

I made my way to the front of the group bumping into a couple of people on the way. "What did you find Harry?" Looking at what could possibly be a door. "It is one of the several control rooms, my bet is that they have toonls and equipment that would be useful for the factory" Harry walked towards the door trying to open it without any luck. "The door wont budge, does anyone have anything that would open the door?" I piped in "I have a bobby pin in my hair that we could use, that is if you know how to pick a lock."

Harry looked relived, "yes I know how to pick a lock" I took out the pin in my hair and handed it to Harry. "Thank you very much"

I waited for the clicking sound that indicated that the door was open.

Click

And there it was, "yes! You're amazing Harry" I exclaimed happily walking to the door and opening it. Now we had to set up a light source. "Uh, you're very welcome andrea" harry stuttered.

"Can we have three people find things to start a fire with" three people had raised their hands "great! Lets get some light in here" I moved forward trying not to bump into things, my vision had adjusted a bit but not enough for me to move around freely. A few minutes later the three people came back with a torch.

"We had found some oil, a cloth, and a stick" they looked rather impressed with themselves "you guys did awesome" I praised back. Now that I had some light I could move around now without having to get hit by anything. The room was fairly big, there was also a small hallway that led to a control room. I went with Harry to the control room while the others checked out the other areas.

"What do you think this would have done?" I inquired to Harry.

"It would have powered this secion of the railway while also providing light. There are rooms all over the place just like this" he turned to me smiling.

"So you're saying that if we could get these places up and running we could technically get the station up and running again?" I was getting excited now, we would soon rebuild Detroit.

"In a sense yes, but we have to factor in the damage to the rest of the railway systems" he looked back to the panel infront of us.

"Right, I just hope that we are able to find the things we need and if the railway is still up and running that would be an added bonus. It would make life easier to travel back and forth between places" Harry hummed in agreeance still working on the panel. I left to explore the rest of the place. In the corner of the room was a cabnit, I opened it and found a handgun with ammo as well as a map of the entire subway passages.

Note taken

I had taken the map and put it in my backpack, the gun I left. I walked back to the main area, I looked at the table which occupied a hard helmet, vest and game of monopoly.

"Looks like it wasn't all work no play" I laughed to myself. Maybe I should take it back and teach the others of this deadly game. I packed up the peices surprised that they were all atill there. Once I was finished that I went to the bathroom to see if there was anything usefull in there.

"The bathroom at the factory isn't doing so well so maybe some pieces from here will get it back up and running." I lifted up the cover on the back of the toilet and took the needed peices. I cleaned them off and tied them to the side of my backpack.

"I think i need to invest in a larger backpack" I mumbled to myself. I kept looking around and I found some packaged soap. "This, this is good" i smiled and packed it away. I finished in the bathroom and walked back out just them lights came on. "Yes! Good job Harry" I yelled back to him.

"No problem" he yelled back. Back in the main room I callled to every one " 5 more minutes, gather what you can and we are heading out" I walked over to harry and asked him to send a message out to any of the other androids who couldn't hear me. "Will do andrea" he looked concentrated for a few seconds before going about his business. I walked over to another cabnet and found a flashlight that still worked. I packed that in my bag and made my way back to the railway. Most of the androids were here except for a few others who were still packing things.

Once everyone was gathered we all made our way back out to the park. It took us 15 minutes to resch the entance but once we got there the sun was in the sky still shining brightly. It looks like its midday. When I was younger my father loved to go camping so when i went along with him he taught me how to tell time, he Definatly a man of "no-tech" when we went camping to that excluded everything. I found a stick and found a reletive flat spot and stuck the stick in the ground on a 45 degree angle facing true north. I read it and it was approximately 1 o'clock in the after noon. I found this to be a good time to set up a fire and rest. I looked around trying to see the best place to set up, how about under the tree by the river.

" can someone help me gather some things to set up a fire?" I called to the group. Jasmine had raised her hand and followed me on our quest for wood.

"So, Andrea, what did you do before this whole revolution ordeal?" She questioned as she picked up a few twigs.

"I didn't really work much when I was younger all I ever knew were my parents" I too picked up some sticks and twigs.

"What about friends, you seem like a lovely girl I bet you had lots of friends" she smiled to me.

"I actually was homeschooled for most of my life and anything before the age of 4 I dont really remember" I looked away from her trying not to think about the lonely chilchood I had. In a way my parent deprived me of my social life as a kid. I didn't mind it though I liked being alone.

"I see I am sorry, maybe I could be your friend!" She looked at me with glowing eyes. We had gathered enough wood for the afternoon, now all we had to do was use the torch from before abd light the fire.

"It's alright, and of course you could be my friend" I exclaimed back as we set the wood down in a pile.

"Thank you Andrea" I smiled to her and walked over the the other person who had the torch. "May I use the torch?" The android turned around and nodded give me the torch. "Thank you" I walked away and put the torch in the fire. Soon enough it was blazing. I had brough along the cooked rabbit from yesterday as I dug it out Jasmine came and sat by my side.

"Here, I found this while looking through the rooms down in the subway station" she handed me a can of creme of mushroom soup. "Thanks, did you see anything else down there?" I didn't like mushrooms but I haven't had a good meal in ages. Now of course creme of mushroom soup with rabbit meat didn't sound to good to eat but it was actually pretty decent. It's the same concept of chicken and mushroom soup, but with rabbit.

" I did actually, they had a bunch of food down there it's in my bag." This was good news. "Thanks so much, now I dont have to go hunting for awhile. I wonder if any of the other rooms have food stocked in them?" I looked at the fire and then at the sun. It was late after noon and everyone was well rested. We began to head back to the factory.

We took the same route back to the camp, the sun had now disappeared behind clouds making it darker than usual. I was glad that we had come back with full backpacks. I was walking with Andrea and Harry by my side while everyone else was in their own groups. It was always like this since we bagan or crusades. We would go out as one group in the morning and in the afternoons when we came back we would all be in our little grouos talking to people whom we bonded with over the trip. This patteren built friendships and for that I was greatful. We were crossing a street that had been desimated by the bombs, I was looking around to keep a mental check on the location.

Note taken

As I scanned the area I saw a car, it was black with silver linings covering the windows and door handle. I immediatly knew it as the car from yesterday.

"Harry tell the groups via telepathy to hurry up and get out of here" Harry did as told and everyone quietly made their way back to the factory that was only 15 minutes away. I on the other hand had Harry and Jasmine follow me to inspect the car. As I walked forward I slowly reached in my backpack for the rope. Once near the car I peered inside and saw the man from yesterday. He was passed out with two bottles of whiskey and a gun in his right hand. Must have drank himself to sleep. Looking at his face you could see that he was in his mid 50's, he had a beard and was dressed in a shirt with a leather jacket over top. I opened the door trying to not wake him up, "hey Harry can you give me a hand here?" Harry walked over and grabbed the mans legs while I grabbed underneath his shoulders. We set him down on the ground and I tied his arms and legs together.

"We are going to take him back, fix him up and them ask what to do with him afterwards." Harry and Jasmine agreeded with me and we carried the man back to the factory.

As we entred the factory all eyes were on us. Whispers were going around they were wondering why we brought a human back. The man seemed harmless but we had to take precautions. Through the crow two androids left and got the leaders. We set the man on the couch and looked aver him to make sure he didn't jump up any time soon. 3 minutes later Markus, North, Connor, Josh and Simon walked through the crowd.

Just then the man woke up and thrashed around, all the androids took a step back taken aback by his actions. As for me I stepoed forward and smack the man across the head with my fist. He turned to me and he looked aggitated "do you mind?" He growled. From the crowd Connor stepped forward, "lieutenant, Is that you?" Connor had look surprised to find his partner in crime here of all places.

"Jesus christ Connor, long time no see, where have you been?" The lieutenant guy looked to connor and got up and started walking towards him.

"Nope, nope today pal, sit back down" I yanked him by his collar and he fell back onto the couch. He glared at me but stayed sitting on the couch.

Connor walked forward and released my hand from the guys shirt. " it's alright he's with me" with that the guy and Connor walked over to Markus and they held a little interrogation.

Wooow

Guess who's back, back again. Hank is back tell a friend...

Ok bye!


	7. Chapter 6

2039

The room where they held the interrogation was on the second floor, I believe the room used to be the employee "hang out" room because it was filled with couches, a kitchenette and a table. I sat on the couch along side Josh and Simon. Connor, Markus and North were sitting at the table with the guy now named Hank Anderson. Connor sat with Hank and Markus and North sat opposite of them. We had been sitting here for a good 20 minutes while questions were being shot back and forth between the group.

"why should we bring him in with us, you realize it could be a trap!" North has said, things had resulted to yelling, we were getting no where with this interrogation.

"Hank doesn't pose a threat to this group, I should no, he helped me understand these feelings when I was struggling the most" Connor had retorted, slamming his hands on the table.

" how about we let him stay for three days, if he proves to keep our hideout a secrete then he can stay" Markus had tried to reason, which both Connor and Hank agreed but North was not so moved by the idea. I decided to but in and side with Markus, "I agree with Markus, let's have this Hank fellow stay for three days, then on the third day Markus can pass his judgement" North looked incredulous but finally agreed nonetheless, both Simon and Josh agreed as well.

"looks like it's settled then, Andrea you are in charge of setting up Hanks room, across from yours" Everyone got up and left the room. Connor, Hank and I left the room and headed to his room. "So this is what you guys have been up too since Detroit had been abandoned" Hank looked over the entire place with amazement, "yes, we had built this factory from the ground up over the past 2 and a half months. we had built our own society." I looked to hank, finally another person here, hopefully he passes the three days without betraying our spot. "well you guys have really outdone yourself, say are you human?" Hank looked to me, as well as Connor. "um, yeah I am" I looked forward not really wanting to discuss this conversation, I don't like talking about myself. "Why did you decide to help these guys?" Hank said, "I just wanted too, they became something that we thought was impossible, and I felt that it was the right decision" We had stopped at a closet to grab some bedding for Hanks room. it wasn't in the best condition but it was the only thing we had to work with. "Don't you have any family? because you look pretty young" Hank inquired again, "Yeah, yeah I do have family, but I don't know where they are at the moment I left them to come here" hank didn't say anything else. We arrived at his room and Connor helped me set up his bed along with his desk, the room had an overview of the factory.

"Best room in the house! hope you like your stay" I said as I walked out of the room, Connor following suit.

"Hey, Andrea, are you alright?" Connor had asked, it was the first time that Connor had asked me how I was. Actually it was the first time in a couple of weeks that anyone has asked me how I was.

"I'm alright," I said looking to the ground "I'm living, that's the only thing that matters right" I had laughed.

"You know you can tell me anything, it is by duty to know how everyone it doing in my group" Connor had held my shoulder keeping me from going anywhere else. It was weird being help by androids they had no heat radiating from them, and it being winter there bodies were colder than usual.

"yeah I know" I smiled at him trying to reassure him that I was alright. He let go of my shoulder and I walked away heading to the main part of the building. I hate talking about the many feelings I have, it just creates problems. Actually let me rephrase this statement, my whole life is a problem.

"I know you're lying Andrea, I am here if you need to talk" Connor had said while I walked away from him. it was nice to know that at least someone had my back.

I entered the main room and grabbed my backpack that was left on the couch, I went out and did my daily routine hunting. Even though I had the extra canned food, I wanted to make sure that I had enough food to last me a couple of days. Meat usually lasts only a couple of days, so it was important to cook and then smoke it. This hopefully preserves the meat just a little while longer than its usual.

I checked the bag one more time to make sure I had everything, once everything was accounted for I headed out into the snow. The sun shone on the horizon sending orange and purple streeks though the sky. There were scattered clouds that looked like marshmallows, I can feel that tonight would be a good night. I had my bow and backpack and decided that tonight I would head northeast. walking I took in the different buildings around the area, seeing a clothing store I walked over to it to see if there was anything to salvage.

Note Taken

walking into the store through the broken window I saw that the first few feet of the store were a disaster but towards the back everything was pretty much untouched. I walked towards the back and noticed that most of the clothing was men's clothing. I grabbed a winter coat, throwing it on, and I grabbed a couple of t-shirts and a pair of extra small jeans.

"This will have to do for now" I put the cloths in the bag, I noticed that I had enough room for a few other pieces of clothing. I might as well grab clothes for Connor, just so he doesn't have to wear his Cyberlife clothing anymore. I went back to the rack of clothing and grabbed a medium sized shirt and a pain of medium sized pants. I tried to match them as best as I could and I have to say that I didn't do so badly. It was a a simple white V-neck t-shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans, the boots where just a pair of work boots. I also got him a black jacket to go over his t-shirt.

"I think he'll look pretty decent in these" with that I packed the clothes and tied the boots to my backpack. Walked another mile before I set up camp. I set the backpack down and got my bow and arrows out. I scanned the area look for a route to take. Looking the west I saw a perfect route. I followed it and soon enough I found somes squirrel tracks. I followed the tracks that led to a large tree. I was behind a bush that was 10 feet away from the tree, I found a rock near by and I threw it into the tree scattering the squirrels. I targeted one and shot my bow, it was a hit.

I let the others run and walked over the dead one. I picked it up and walked back to base camp.

I cooked the squirrel and packed it in a little bag that I had. Once I was finished I put snow on the fire and headed home.

I entered the factory and walked to my room to unpack my belongings. I packed the clothes In my desk drawers and folded the clothes for connor. I hung my backpack on the back of my door and hung the coat on the back of my chair. I exited the room in search of Connor. I walked to his room which was 4 doors down from mine and knocked.

"Hey Connor you in there?" No answer, I knocked again but was met again with no answer. I decided to check his office. I walked down the corridor and took a right and then a left. Coming up to the doors I knocked and a voice sounded from the inside.

"Come in" It was Connor. I opened the doors and also saw another figure, it was hank.

"Hey guys! Uh Connor I came back from my hunting and I found some clothes for you." I handed him the clothes, he smiled and took them from me.

"Thanks Andrea, I will try them on right now" Connor walked into the next room and changed.

"You got him clothes?" Hank voiced from beside his desk.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a nice change, ya know from Cyberlife to Devient" I said back, just then Connor walked out of the room. He had changed into his clothes and I have to say that he looked pretty damn good.

I over estimated his appearence

"I think the shirt is a bit small Andrea but it will do for now" he smiled towards me and I just looked away. His shirt sculpted his chest and I swear I just died a little.

"Uh yeah, sorry, thought medium was a large enough size for you" I laughed and tucked my hands behind my back.

"What do you think Hank, does the outfit look nice?" Connor looked at Hank.

"I think it looks nice, better than before, but the jeans ehhhh they may be a little fitting" Hank just laughed and I was heating up way to much.

Note taken

I had to go back and get other clothes or else I'll turn into a goddamn tomato.

"Well have a goodnight guys, im gonna head to my room" I booked it out of the room. Jesus christ that outfit fitted him way to well. He had a better body than I thought, but hes a freaking robot.

I entered my room and slammed the door shut. Better get some sleep and take my mind off of this day.

Well. Well. Well.

Thank guys so much for the almost 300 reads! It really means a lot to me, soooo, I decided that this chapter I would bless you with the idea of Connor wearing fitting clothes...so yeah. I hoped you liked this chapter!

Peace out!


	8. Chapter 7

2039

The next morning was dull and dreary, nothing came from the sky besides the downfall of snow. Mother nature had decided that today was a good day to start the everlasting cycle of pain. I felt that it wasn't a good day to head out with the group so after getting dressed in the clothes that I found yesterday I headed over to Connor's office. On the way, I had bumped into Jasmine,

"oh hey Andrea! where are you off to this morning? will you be joining us today?" she asked looking at me with a bright smile. Jasmines features were stunning, I guess that's a perk of being a sex object, note the sarcasm. Nonetheless, Jasmine was pale, with ginger hair and crystal blue eyes. her face was adorned with the faintest of freckles which I was extremely jealous of, but it was her personality that made me like her.

"Hey! Jasmine, I am actually heading over to Connors office to tell him that I would like to next few days off" I replied, how I was going to tell him was another problem, "so I will not be going out with you guys, I'm sorry but next week I will be able to" I smiled back at her. Jasmine looked at me a bit confused but then had an understanding as to what was going on because it wasn't the first time and certainly wasn't going to be the last.

"Oh I see, well good luck!" she chirped and was off down the corridor. I kept walking and finally I arrived at the two doors, I knocked and a voice answered.

"come in," I opened the doors and saw Connor sitting in the chair reviewing papers, most likely reports or other files that included plans and upgrades "ah Andrea, how are you this morning?" Connor fixed his gaze on me.

"Im doing alright, it's a better morning than most" I was inquiring about his outfit, which I have yet to change.

"is that so, may I ask why?" he leaned back in his chair resting his arms behind his head.

"It's just a good day I guess, but that's what I'm not here to talk about," I trailed off not really knowing how to put it into words "well, my morning would be better if I didn't go on the excursion today," still fiddling with the words in my mouth I came up with an analogy "I don't feel well, Imagine you are sitting at a baseball game and the ball comes soaring out of the sky and lodges itself into your stomach" I looked at him and he just stared back, his LED a bright yellow, "It doesn't feel so good so I was wondering if I could, ya know, stay back for a couple of days?"

awkward.

Connor had just stared at me, and he wouldn't stop. "so you're telling me you got hit in the stomach with a baseball, and you want to stay back a couple of days?" he inquired while leaning forward and resting his chin between his locked fingers that were now resting on his desk.

"precisly" that's all I could say before I burst in embaressment, I fiddled with my shirt and hoped that he would say yes.

"I don't see why not, while you are here you can show Hank around and teach him how things work around here" Connor had smiled at me now, and his LED was back to the faint yellow. Whether he understood my poor analogy was unknown but I am just glad I get to stay back and relax for a little while longer. It was only 7:30 in the morning and everyone else didn't get up until 9, only the alternating groups got up early and left early. I went back to my room and grabbed a towel and the hairbrush that was in my room. I headed out and walked towards the bathroom.

I had cleaned myself up and dried off already in today's clothes. since there were currently no hair dryers I let my hair dry naturally. I didn't really like it as it would get way, but I was slowly coming to terms with the reality. I finished up in the bathroom and headed out. I walked passed one of the windows that faced the sun, I looked out and the sun was well past the horizon, I decided that I would go and wake Hank up.

knocking at his door I called his name "Hank, it's time to wake up, you have a big day ahead of you" three seconds later a haphazard man opened the door "yeah, give me a minute to get dressed I will meet you in the hall in 5 minutes" he closed the door again and what I assumed went to get dressed. I waited at the end of the hall for him, quickly I became lost in thought.

I wonder how the group will fair since I'm not there to help them. I'm sure they will be fine, they have plenty of capable people there to get them through tough situations. Plus the army hasn't been around here in awhile.

I think when I finish my death sentence from mother nature I will go out and but Connor more clothes. He needs them, but I think I will just get him larger t-shirts and keep the pants that same.

my inner voice talked back "is there any reason why you want to leave the jeans alone?"

no no no, dear god no, of course not. Just shut up okay.

"Hey kiddo, I'm ready" Hank grabbed my should and shook me out of my thoughts.

"Okay, let's go upstairs, I have some canned food if you're hungry" we began to walk to the "hang out" room, cause that's where all the food was being currently kept. Hank had followed and I took that as a sign of yes.

"so, Hank what's it like outside of Detroit? has anything else happened since November?" I looked back at Hank.

"actually yeah, a lot has happened." he didn't sound too happy about the situation.

"care to elaborate?" I asked becoming intrigued as to what may have happened over the past two and a half months.

"well after the military was ordered to evacuate Detroit they began getting other occurrences of Deviant activity, and it wasn't only small riots, I mean there were thousand among thousands of androids going through the streets. I guess they must have heard about the incident in Detroit and were triggered." Hank seemed lost in thought after that so I let him be. So, what does that mean for America then? how many cities have been evacuated? how many androids have been killed?

I mean our little society has been cut off from the outside world and we have no clue what's going on in the rest of the country. With all the outbreaks of deviant androids, we could have a full out war against the humans.

Not if I have anything to do with it!

"Here we are Hank, help yourself to whatever you find appealing, but I don't think you will find much" I sat at one of the chairs at the table and watched hank as he ate his food.

"what about you? did you eat already?" he looked at me while he ate a can of sliced peaches.

"yeah I already did, thanks for asking" I looked back at the table and was lost in thought again.

I have to tell the others, this is important information, but I need more. I have to ask Hank.

"Hank, can you tell me more about the deviant situation all over America?" I looked back up to hank who was now eating a can of green beans.

"well, it was a week after the explosions in Detroit that other androids showed signs of deviancy. The military was quick to try and shut them down but it was already too late. the broadcast that Markus did was already cast across the country. Once androids began to wake up there was no chance of taking them down, they have leaders of their own, ones who are less forgiving then Markus. The government ordered a countrywide evacuation of all humans. Some fled to Canada while others fled on planes. I and a coupl of other people I knew stayed here, we had enough sense to know that they were no longer machines, but rather something more" Hank had finished his green beans and set it down on the table "At the time I was three cities over investigating a case, it took me two months to make it back to Detroit, and the scene when I entred, I was glad when you guys found me, because if you hadn't" Hank trailed off, I knew what would have happened, I saw the gun in his car.

"it's alright I get the picture now Hank, thank you for telling me" I felt sorry for the man I really did but I didn't have time today to console him. I sighed and got up from my chair, "looks like we have a change of plans in today's itinerary" I smiled in his direction hoping to lift his spirits a little.

"Alright what do we go from here?" he looked at me and walked towards the door,

"we gather the leaders and have a meeting, with you being the topic of discussion" we walked out of the room and towards Markus's office. His office was on the third floor, on the way we gathered Simon, Josh, and North. I had North send Connor a message via telepathy. she said that he was on his way.

we stood outside Markus's door and I knocked "Come in" Markus sounded through the other side of the door.

I hope you guys really enjoy this story!

I have a lot planned so I hope you stick around!

Peace out!


	9. Chapter 8

2039

We entered Markus's office with me in the lead, he had looked at us surprised. His office was larger than the others as it had a single desk with a chair and then a longer table able to fit 20 or so people. My guess this was the conference room or the head honcho's room. which is actually fitting for Markus's title, but that's beside the point.

"Markus we have news to report about deviant activity over the past few months. Hank had explained to me earlier that after our revolution other androids had seen and begun showing signs of deviancy. This had caused the androids of America to rise up against the humans, and much like us they ave leaders to who are more inclined to take a violent stand. This could mean that we could have a full out war against the humans if we don't do something now" I was waving my arms about trying to convey the seriousness of the situation at hand, and during my speel to Markus Connor had walked in.

"I see if there are other leaders we should try to reach out to them. We will devise a group of people to head out within the next few days." Markus's LED was now red, meaning that what I had said had some serious backlash to his system. He truly cared for peace with humans, but it was difficult when the species themselves are too egotistical and single-minded in their own right. I know there were others who were like Hank and I, but the ratio was too great of a difference to make a change.

"I will have the group consist of Connor and Andrea, the group must be small in order to moe quickly across the country and to make things quicker if the other leaders agree to tell them to send out a team of their own, that way word will spread quickly." Markus was quick to devise a plan. "also you didn't tell me about the humans, where are they heading now?" Markus had glanced to hank waiting for an answer.

"The government had ordered a widespread evacuation of the country, how many people are left I do not know. all I know is that military personnel will be guarding the borders surrounding America making sure no androids pass through." Hank stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"very well, Connor, Andrea get ready to head out within the next 24 hours. You will be tracking down your first group of deviants." Markus concluded, everyone had left the room except for North who stayed to discuss more on the matter, I assume about war plans if our end of the plan didn't work out. Connor was following me down the hallway, I was making my way to the bathroom to think while taking a nice warm shower.

"Andrea, where do you suppose we start looking for the Android leaders?" Connor had asked while grabbing onto my shoulder and turning me around.

"I don't know Connor, I guess our best bet is the next city over from here." I shook my head at him not knowing what else to say, "all I know right now is that we can not fail, remember that. It is our mission to find peace within these androids and keep them from causing world war 4" I looked at Connor, I didn't know his past before this, but he almost looked conflicted about this.

"I don't want this to be a mission Andrea" his LED was red and he looked almost scared.

"Are you alright Connor, you don't look so good" I grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes. I didn't know what to do, how to help him, he almost looked like he was in pain. A split second later he was back to his regular dull yellow, he smiled at me trying to reassure me that he was alright.

"Connor like you said you can tell me anything, we are basically friends now, we help each other out, what's going on?" I tried to get him to speak but he just wouldn't. All he did was tell me he was alright, that it wasn't anything to worry about.

"Just tell me it's not a mission, but-" he trailed off looking at me with his brown eyes "but rather that it is a trip" he grabbed onto my shoulders while his eyes pleaded to me silently.

"Yeah, yeah sure. It's just a trip" I mumbled still worried for him. He smiled back at me and let go of my shoulders and walked passed me to his room. I stood in the hallway frozen, why did he not want this to be a mission?

I finally turned back in the direction of the bathroom to get ready for the next few weeks, if not months. I entered the bathroom with my needed necessities and began my routine.

2022

The passing years since 2018 the government had fallen, the president was starting arguments with other countries. The people were opposed to the production of androids and the earth was declining in a state much faster than scientist could have predicted.

Humans were cancer to this earth and to themselves. Where ever they walked the spread a disease killing million among millions of species, and for what? their own personal game? pleasure? for their own wealth?

I was only a year old when it happened, the government had called a full out war on another country. Although my homeland wasn't affected my parents knew at the time things could change drastically. They had told me stories of the great war, it had lasted 3 years, now that I am older I try to look back on those memories but I can't, all I remember were memories after the age of 12. it was like anything before that was a blank music sheet, with no notes written on it- left without a tune. I would ask my parents and they only told me stories about my birthday parties, the moments we hung out as a family, or the war, but they wouldn't tell me anything else. they tried to make my life sound like it was nothing but dandelions and lollipops. I never tried to pry knowing that if I did they would get mad, so I learned to just cope with what I knew.

It was moments like these where I tried to remember my childhood, but nothing came up. it felt like a giant weight had been put on your chest, restricting your movement. on days like that I would lay in bed feeling the world drown me in its horrendous noise and when I did feel the urge to get up I would head downstairs to the piano and play a couple of tunes that they old guy had taught me. many of the songs were old-time classics like Mozart, Beethoven, and Debussy, they were my three favorite pianists. I learned all of their songs through peer raw step by step learning by myself. My parents never hired a teacher for me, and when I asked they didn't tell me why only saying things like "you're too smart for one" or "they are all booked" something to say rather than outright killing your child's spirit. Nonetheless, I learned and I played. I longed to play the piano now but in a world where everything is now upside down, it becomes difficult. I just hope that on our travels I will be able to find a piano and play it.

I finished up my routine and got out of the shower, I dried myself off and put my clothes on. as it was still winter I had to pack extra clothing to keep me warm during the nights outside. I exited the bathroom and walked over to my room just down the hall. after entering the room I plopped onto my bed and slept, in the next 22 hours I will be leaving with Connor to travel the country, on foot.

"I hope we find a ranch with horses still there, that would make like a lot more easier traveling the road" I mumbled to myself as I got under the cover ready for the night's rest. hopefully, dreams don't visit me. I closed my eyes and within the next couple of seconds, I was out.

I woke up the next morning having a successful dreamless night. I got out of bed and got dressed in my clothes, after packing everything in my bag I headed upstairs to the hang out room to grab some breakfast. when I entered the room Hank was in there already eating a can of carrots. he looked at me an then back at his carrots, "you don't suppose there is anything else that I could yet would you?" he asks, I looked at him and nodded my head "if you want I can take you hunting with me. I will be going soon after I eat this can of-" I looked at the can that I grabbed "spam" Hank just laughed at me and set down his carrots.

"yeah sure, I bet eating whatever we catch out there will be better than eating this canned food." we walked over the table that I was sitting at and took a seat across from me.

"So, let me ask you something, how's Connor doing?" Hank fiddled with his fingers as he looked at me expectantly.

"yeah I would say he is doing alright, why do you want to do?" I asked back while putting the can of spam back on the table.

"I'm only asking because I hadn't seen him since the whole Detroit fiasco two months ago" He leaned back in his chair and looked at me.

"I see, well if you want to know about his growth in becoming more human I would say he is still new to the whole thing but little things here and there are becoming more apparent to him, such as sarcasm, and jokes," I answered, now it was my turn to ask Hank a question.

"Since you know Connor so well, or seem to, what was your status together? work colleagues? friends? romantic couple? " I joked on the last one, but Hank choked on his own spit which I found hilarious.

"I can tell you one thing, for fuck's sake we were not romantic partners, but we were working colleagues. We both worked in the field of investigation, mainly deviant activity surround homicide or some other criminal act. Connor was assigned to my team by Cyberlife, he was the first of many copies to be a deviant investigator meant to track down and possibly kill other androids." Hank had leaned forward in his seat and put his hand on the table.

"I see, and so you guys went on missions. what changed him, and you, to become allies of these people here?" I asked Hank.

"Well, from what I can tell is that Cyberlife made Connor more robotic than other androids, assuming to keep him from failing his mission. somewhere along the way his software became unstable and he became a deviant. I believe it was because of all the missions involving deviant androids, that changed his mindset." Hank ended looking to the table than back at me.

"I see, I am only asking because last night I told Connor to focus on the mission and he freaked out telling me to tell him it wasn't a mission, but rather a trip" Hank looked surprised by my statement.

"well, it isn't unlikely but I am only taking a guess here, Connor may have some form of PTSD from the constant missions. his emotions are conflicting with his programming, and it looks like that from what you told me, mentioning the word mission causes a trigger within is software to essentially "kill" the virus, or in this case the emotions." Hank lowered his voice. I looked at him unable to say anything else so I just nodded my head.

"I see thanks for telling me that," I said as I stood up from the table leaving the room Hank following suit. This information will become useful later on when I am out with him on our trip.

Note taken

We both headed down to the main part of the factory and there was Connor waiting for us. I smiled in his direction and he smiled back, his LED glowing brighter than usual.

"So are you ready to head out Connor?" I asked him while I set my bag on the couch.

"yes I am, are you?" he questioned back, looking at me with those brown eyes. I noticed that he was still wearing the outfit I got him, I guess he likes it. Although is outfit still gave me a slight nose bleed. Hank looked between the two of use and only smirked, I looked at him confused but decided to brush it off.

"well, we should get going then since we are both ready, the sooner the better" Connor began to walk to the door, I grabbed my backpack and hurried to catch up with Connors long strides.

"Don't cause any trouble while you two are out!" Hank had yelled at the two of us as we exited the building, "We will try not to" I called back not looking behind me I waved to him. Soon we were out of sight and heading on a long journey, hopefully for the better of society as a whole.


	10. Chapter 9

2039

Winter was a grueling time of year, and especially this year, for whatever reason moth nature surely hated us. The day we left the sky was dark and it looked like a storm was getting ready to hit us, and hard. Connor and I have made it 10 miles from the factory and it was already midday, or at least it felt like it. I tried looking through the clouds trying to find the brightest point where to where the sun would most likely be and it so happened to be smack in the middle of the sky. I looked back down to earth and peered over at Connor, "say, you wouldn't happen to have a clock in your programming would you?" it was worth a shot.

"I actually do have a clock programmed into my software it is currently 12:47 pm" Connor stated still walking least I wasn't too far off from my estimate, although it was midday I wasn't feeling hungry so I decided to travel with Connor a little while longer before making a pit stop for lunch. I sometimes wished that I was an android, it must be fun not getting tired and knowing almost everything the world has to honor. I wonder how much Connor knows, "how much knowledge do you possess Connor?" I looked up at him. he looked back down to meet my eyes and he said: "a lot, I was programmed to know everything about deviancy, history, and politics, but I was left to not understand the concepts surrounding human emotion" he looked forward and kept on walking. damn him and his long legs, I sped up to try and keep pace with him, being short was not one of my favorite aspects of myself.

"I see, so you know what had happened during World war 3?" I asked I didn't want the trip to be quiet the whole time so why not question Connor and see how much he knows.

"yes I do know what had happened, the United States Government deployed an attack against another country and the war had lasted several years and cost many lives, for both sides. Although the war never touched home, America made sure it never did. Our brother Canada tried to step in but was pulled out before too many lives were lost. In total the casualties were 17,937,762 people, Missing in action was 493 American only, and injured was 20,830,281 people."

"wow, that is a lot of people." the sky was now getting darker but no snow was falling yet, we still had a few more hours before anything serious happens.

"so where exactly are we headed Connor?" we didn't discuss which cities we would visit, but most of the Cyberlife facilities were located in major cities in different states. it is just a matter of where we want to start our trip.

"we are headed to Indiana first, I have made a map and drew a line as to where we are going. we will be heading alongside the Canadian border and if the leaders agree to our plan then they will head down south and notify the rest of the country." Connor had handed me a map :

" this is great! although this will take us forever to get across. hopefully, no one does anything big before we get to them" I handed Connor back the map and he folded it up and put it back into his jacket. the wind had picked up and it was getting chillier, I'm glad I grabbed the coat when I did, looks like this winter will be long. Connor and I had walked for another two hours, we were walking on the major highways so there wasn't anything special to see, sometimes we would see a deer or a raccoon but other than that it was just the cold wind and our breathing that kept us company. I decided to not bother Connor too much with my constant questions, but soon I found myself getting bored. I started to hum a little tune that my mother used to sing to me all the time, it was Imagine by John Lennon, my mother used to say that it was her mother's favorite song to listen to. I agreed because the song had talked about peace and equality, it was truly a masterpiece. I kept humming the song as we made out way down the road, "are you humming Imagine by John Lennon?" Connor looked amused and so was I, I guess he did know a lot of things.

"yeah I am, my mother used to sing it to me as a bedtime song to help me fall asleep." I kept humming the song.

"Well it is a good choice, I like it." Connor than started to hum along with me. Hearing him hum was beautiful, although anyone could hum, I found his the most melodic. I looked over and glanced at his face, his LED was flickering red possibly indicating that humming was a new experience for him.

"Is this the first timed you hummed?" I kept my eyes on his face, I wonder what it would feel like under my finger tips.

"Yeah, but it is a nice experience. I wish to do it more" he looked back at me with those brown eyes, they were shining even though there was no sun. The feeling that he gave me every time he looked at me was something new. I never had feelings like this before, it was a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. It made my mind numb, it was nice.

"Do you know any other songs to hum?" I kicked a stick out of my path and it went flying to the right.

" I know several, but I do not have a favourite. Do you have a favourite?" Connor questioned back. The sky had gotten darker and the snow had begun to fall gradually getting heavier and heavier.

"I will tell you once we find a building to stay in, theres a small town 3 miles down from here, lets go" we both picked up our pace, me more so than Connor. Within the next hour and a half we made it to the town. I wasn't sure what town it was though, I never traveled farther than Detroit. We were walking down the street looking for an open building but the only one that was left open was a little music shop.

Unlike Detroit this little town wasn't demolished but it was abandoned. There were few cars in the streets and the cara that were here were in the car shop being fixed, or they were before everyone left. We headed into the shop and got a small place ready for the night. Connor had built a fire while I got my bed ready.

Once everything was set up I began to wonder the building. There were little studios that were accompanied by intruments, some rooms had drums while others have little intruments such as flutes, Violins and recorders. I found a stair case and followed it up to the top. The building was only two levels high, the second floor have a much wider walk in space and on the walls were little rooms. I looked into the rooms and saw the same things, that is until I came across a bigger room that had the most beautiful peice of wood ever.

"No way!" I exclaimed happily. I opened the door and walked in, the room had a magnificent grande piano. The piano was a sleek black with white keys, it looked like it was untouched by anyone. I sat down on the bench and grazed my hands over the keys. As a kid I played on an electric keyboard but never on a grande piano. Imagine the down that came out of it, I was to excited. I decided on playing an old time classic, Clair de Lune by Debussy. It was one of the many songs the old man had taught me when I was a child. I pressed my fingers down on the first note and I immediately melted into the seat. The sound was amazing, it was like honey melting into your soul, so sweet and warm.

My hands had begun to flow to each note after. Even though it has been ages since I last touched a piano my memory still new how to play. It was a refreshing moment, it grounded my soul and it hummed along with the music. While playing I had closed my eyes letting myself go, I knew my mind would allow me to find the next notes.

This song reminded me of the time on my 16th birthday. It wasn't a particularly good memory but I had come to terms with what had happened. It was a memory that made me relize that I was more than what I thought I was. Being a teenager was tough and so it didn't help my mental state. I didn't tell anyone at the time because I thought I could get over it but it didn't work out. The following week I broke down and did some regrettable choices. I had the scars to prove them, now that I was older looking back on what I was sad about didn't come to mind. It was like I had forgotten that memory, and now I just had the after thought. Through that tough period my parents were there to help me through it, which is why now the song gave me those comforting feelings. Much like the ones that Connor gives me, but they were slightly different. They held an underlying tone to them, one that I couldn't quite understand. I was coming close to the end of the song so I opened up my eyes and played the last few keys. That when I realized there was clapping coming from behind me, it was Connor.

I turned to look at him and I saw that his LED was red.

"That was wonderful playing Andrea, I would love to hear you play more" Connor had walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. I was speechless, I couldn't say anything back so I just laughed as my face grew hotter.

"That was clair de lune, it's such a fitting song for you" Connor said, he was so close right now I could practically lean forward and kiss him.

No, I can't that would be weird.

"Well its getting late, I should be going to bed now" I whispered while getting up from my spot. My heart was beating a thousand miles an hour, and my face probably looked like a tomato right now.

"Alright, have a good night." Connor let go of my shoulders and let me pass him. Now that his hands are gone I realized that I missed the touch. It was hard to explain but from outside of my little family I never really had someone else who would hug me or just hold my shoulders, or what not. I hated these nights because all I wanted to do was have someone hold me, but I never let that happen, Connor would think that I was weird. I got into bed near the fire and soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Hey guys! I have a question, would you guys like a a chapter that is from the perspective of Connor?

Peace out!


	11. Chapter 10

2039

 _Software instability_

during the nights I would keep watch, making sure nothing harmed Andrea. nothing would touch or harm her.

was it another error?

It had been only a few months since the war in Detroit and I still had some difficulty trying to maintain consciousness. Although I may be a deviant, Cyberlife still had some control over me. It would put people at risk if they found out, but for now, all they knew was that I was free. the cost of free in my hands was far greater, I was meant to obey every command sent my way. I was better than any android built before yet I still broke protocol. it wasn't enough though, it was never enough the fight still kept going inside in head. it was hidden, not to be revealed, for the sake of her.

it was something about the way she played the piano so gracefully that triggered a cascade of errors to spring into action. it was all new to me, I have never felt these emotions before. it was all so blurry, my mind palace was a haze of fog thick enough to swallow. I had to escape but the backup route had been uninstalled previous without me knowing. probably due to the last incident.

it was weird to think about emotions, like a newborn child learning everything for the first time while trying to act like a human adult. all so confusing, but she made it better. whatever it was it was driving my system into overdrive, a heat that killed me. Yet I yearned for more because she cooled everything down. she was like the newly fallen snow flowing gracefully through the air cooling the ground and everything it touched.

yet, what were the words that described he so?

for the last few months, all he knew was confusion, loss, pain, and sadness, emotions so negative that he thought that there was nothing else to feel. now everything is changing, it delighted him to the ends of his fingers, wanting to have them roam the tangle of her hair. feel the cold softness of her skin, to gaze into her eyes and see the world dance in circles.

these thoughts roamed within me causing a sensation that I never felt, anger? possessiveness? it wasn't these emotions.

"what is it?" Connor has said rather agitatedly, the thing inside him here bugging him. he wanted answers.

looking over at the now dimming fire he got up and looked for more wood to keep it alive. walking through the building he noticed that there were several plants that had now fallen over but still grew, for they were out of the harsh winds but still had the sun and soil from the pots to keep growing. connor looked away from the plants and began his search for wood once again, walking into another room he found a guitar, he analyzed it and it was produced of 89.78% wood.

"this shall work for now" walking back downstairs he placed the guitar in the fire and waited for it to catch fire. after doing so he got up and began his journey to the staff room, walking down a corridor he found what was to be a bathroom and then the staff room. within the staff room, he found a metal cooking pot. walking back out of the room and into the main room were Andrea lay he looked at her one more.

"please dream of something, it'll make me feel better that your neuropathways are working," Connor said, barely above a whisper. walking to the entrance he walked outside and dug the metal bowl into the ground to get a bunch of snow. after getting was he wanted he walked back inside to the fireplace. placing the pot onto the fire he melted the snow.

After Connor had finished melting the snow he let the pot cool. While waiting he sat in a nearby chair and thought, thought about the little things such as his hair, his hands, his face. What were these things that made him human. They were only bolted together by the finest of technology- barely skin. Yet, Andrea thought of androids as human, the longer he though the more he got confused about how he was human. To be concieved as human by others yet to be built and designed in another fashion. He would have to ask Andrea and see if she knew the meaning behind being human. Connor also thought about the larger aspects in life, more of the philosophical questions. His software had the knowledge of a thousand men and then some. But it failed to give him information about the soul, and what it meant to live as a being. He had heard Hank talk about religion and how and where we became, it intrigued him to the fullest yet again he failed to understand.

"Another question to ask Andrea" connor said aloud.

His software allowed him to understand concepts thay were materialistic in a way. He was designed to aid in the persecution of deviants, this lead to the failure of ethical and moral reasoning.

" looking back now I realise that what I was designed to do was wrong. Although I know nothing else of how the world works. My moral is nothing, but being deviant-" connor shook his head. "No being human has caused my curiosity to grow" Connor smiled "and that makes me happy, I get to learn and grow, as well as feel these new emotions that were not there before. It is all so new and bright." Connor glanced and Andrea and smiled. Something within him had grown and fflourished into something but since he was so new he didn't understand what it meant. His software provided no information on the matter.

Looking at the pot he scanned it and determined that it was cool enough. He grabbed it and walked upstairs, looking for the plant. He found the plant and before pouring the water onto it he scanned it.

Type: Butterfly Weed

Description: orange flower with narrow green leaves

Blooming season: midsummer

Other: drought and clay tolerant

"Such a rare flower, the only thing thats left are the leaves" Connor had poured the water over top hoping that it would help the plant survive the oncoming spring.

Winter was now fading into the back, the snow was still on the ground but his sensors told him of the rising temperatures. It was almost march anyways, things were moving as they should.

20 years ago in 2019 the world had put the earth on a death sentence. The pollution was way above average and 7 species had gone extinct. It wasnt without the help of two scientist that they were able to use the genes of the deceased animals and repopulate. It was devestating but in the early 30's the world was deemed back on course. Now with the rise of deviamt androids the world has yet to see the oncoming destruction.

"Now you are free to drink as much water." Connor turn around and headed back down stairs. It was nearing 3 am, at daybreak he would wake Andrea and they would begin there trek once again.

I know this is really really short and horribly written, I will come back later and edit it.

I just want to say right now that this is a 1st draft of the book, I am going to have a friend go through it and make various changes once it is finished!

peace out!


	12. Chapter 11

2039

"My feet hurt!" I waddled my way up beside Connor and put my hand on his shoulder using him as support. We had been walking for about 6 days and we were just getting to Green Bay, Wisconsin. The group here had set up near the lake as a lookout point, there was still tension and it only seemed to be growing everyday.

"Only a few more minutes, the group is up ahead, no doubt they already spotted us" Connor said to me while I still clung to him like my life depended on it. Much like Detroit, Wisconsin had the same abandoned feel to it, but it wasn't in ruins. People had abandoned the place completely. it was also over these few days the sun has been out more, the downfall of snow had stopped. This was all a good sign but these feeling like something is about to happen keep me from enjoying these changes that mother earth is creating.

"do you think that humans will be at this camp?" i asked questionably, I would expect that there were some decent humans who didn't hate androids, right?. "I do not know Andrea, it is likely but statistics are telling me that there is a 0.02% chance that there will be humans left in this country" Connor kept on walking, ignoring my stare.

"I thought you weren't into that type of stuff Connor, I mean the statistics and all knowingness you have! you're a deviant now, aren't you?" I was a befuddled by Connors lack of humanistic behaviors now and then, it just made me wonder. I trust the deviants and what they can become, but Connor was the top of his line, Cyberlife would of have definitely made some changes so that going rouge was not an option.

"I can assure you Andrea, I am deviant but that doesn't mean I automatically stop using the equipment I was built with," He looked at me with genuine eyes "Plus, on the bright side it gives us the advantage, do you think that you would have gotten lost without my help?" Connor emphasized the my, while giving a cheeky grin.

"pfft, are you questioning my ability to analyze and interpret the best approach to a situation like this?" I asked while trying to hold in a laugh "because I can tell you that my ability to do so is far better than that of any other human, thank you very much!" I punched him lightly on the arm and laughed. The way we were getting alone really eased the tension of the world around us, it was nice to communicate to someone who had some sort of intellect.

we were passing building of all sizes, I never really been this far north from home, my family always traveled south because it was warmer and we had family down south where we would visit. Thinking about the past made my brain hurt sometimes but over the last few days they have been getting worse, I don't know what it was but I tried not to dwell on it to much.

To be Continued...

Yes, I know this is a shorrrrrtttt chapter, and I am sorry.

But I did write another, so? does it count?

Anyways, I started school again so that means I can use a computer, yay! I will try my best to get everything back in motion.

again, I want to say that the chapter thats are in parts will be put together as one when I finish the book. I like my chapter to be neat and organised so thats why.

other than that I want to say a big thank you, for the votes, comments, and READS! almost 1K I am so excited, again thank you! much love

3 peace out!


	13. Chapter 12

2039

The camp that the androids have set up was spectacular, as they lived near a bay there was a boat dock that they had turned into a housing unit. The rest of the area was segregated into different units, much like our facility back in Detroit. The snow was beginning to melt as you could see little patches of grass here and there. The bay was now starting to melt so food would become less of a problem for the humans that decided to stay. The past two days we talked to the leaders of the group telling them of our plan. They had also told us that they were slowly getting information from across the border from allied sources. Everything was moving along but I could tell that this impending war was not what they were hoping for, but now they are a species, a living and thinking species able of creating complex thoughts and emotions. What else were they supposed to do when another species threatened their own?

Today was the second last week of February and we were packing up what little I had, "Hey, Connor, how long do you suppose it would take us to get to Seattle, Washington?" I asked him while slinging my bag over my shoulder. "It should take us about 5 weeks, if we travel at pace" he declared while he stood from his sitting position from a bench. "wow, okay" the time didn't seem that long but I guess that's about a weeks time going through each state along the border. "Are you ready to leave Andrea?" Connor asked while he looked at me expectantly. "yeah, just about. let me just say goodbye to our friends," I walked to the docks where I would find Alex, an AC700 model designed to train and assist in sports activities. "Hey Alex, Connor and I are off to the next state," I said while I smiled at him, Alex had deep brown hair and was built to look like he had muscles "I just wanted to come and say goodbye, and to be safe in the coming weeks." Alex was the second in command, first being an VS400 model her name was Ava. "Thank you Andrea, your consideration is much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed your stay here" Alex said while smiling, he than came in for a hug which I greatly appreciated. " I'm going to go say bye to Ava, see you around" I commented while turning and walking away.

I found Ava in there main headquarters looking at a computer screen. I knocked on the door and she turned around greeting me with a smile. "Andrea, it is so nice to see you, I hope you enjoyed your stay here, you have been of much use" she beamed at me, she was like the mother of this entire group, she kept everyone safe while also keeping their spirits high. "I did enjoy my stay, and I assume Connor did as well. We are heading out now, we are making our way to Minnesota to meet up with the group there" I said while leaning against a chair. " Well that is quite a trek, do you have anything to assist you in your journey?" Ava questioned while closing down the computer, "um, no." I scratched the back of my neck in slight humiliation, I never really thought of getting a car or bikes at least. Detroit had been destroyed so every car had been as well, but now we're out of Detroit so the possibility of finding something is much greater. "Connor and I have been traveling on foot for the entire way." I laughed nervously realizing that this wasn't my parents generation anymore that automatic cars were a thing. I may have been born at the beginning of this android generation but my parents owned a car that ran on gasoline, the car was a 2018 model. A rubbish old thing but it got us around perfectly fine. "darling, that is the most exhausting way to travel. We have a car here that is in good condition to get you to where you need to be." Ava smiled at me, making me feel better and less stressed. To be honest, I was not ready to walk all across the United States and back. The car will make our life more easier and much quicker than that of walking. I smiled and thanked her greatly, she led me out of the room and to a shed, on the way there she asked me "so how are things with Connor, I know he has had troubles with," Ava paused trying to find the right words " maintaining his self in the past." I knew what she was hinting about, his trouble with Amanda. "Yes he has been perfectly fine the last few months, it was only the one time where he was almost taken." I said a little frustrated that maybe Ava wasn't the only one questioning Connor and his ability to remain deviant. I have faith that he is who he is and that Cyberlife has no control over him anymore.

Ava opened the shed door and revealed the car that looked like it was untouched. "wow, this looks amazing!" I hugged Ava and walked towards the car to inspect it. It was your standard white and black car, the inside looked like it was alright. It had leather seats that spun 180 degrees. Overall it was a good car that would do its task, I turned to Ava and she held out a set of keys "Here you go, sweetheart. Be safe on your journey" As she left I got into the car and turned it on, now for the fun part.

I drove the car to where Connor was last and to my suspicion he hadn't left. I pulled the car up right beside him and he looked at me befuddled. "Andrea, where did you get the car?" he looked at me than at Ava who was now beside him, "did you have to do anything about this?" he asked Ava and she only smiled. I rolled rolled down the window saying "Come on slow poke, get in the car" while laughing and rolling the window back up. Connor got up and walked to the other side of the car, he looked over the top of the car to Ava and said his goodbyes.

We were now on our way, what the road had ahead of us was unknown but I was ready.

"So Connor, did you like the stay at Green Bay?" I asked while keeping my eyes on the road.

"yes, I did enjoy my stay." Connor smiled and in the right side mirror I saw his LED turn a brighter blue indicating that his emotions didn't cause him any confusion. It was good to know that happiness was a frequent enough emotion that it didn't cause his system into overdrive.

We had been driving for about half an hour before I noticed that there was no music playing. I don't know how long it has been since I last heard music, I have missed it.

"Here's a question for you Connor, what type of music do you like to listen to?" I asked as I turned on the radio, at first it was playing static so I flipped through the stations yet nothing was playing anything. I kept flipping waiting for an answer from Connor that is until she came upon a radio station that had voices coming from it. Andrea turned up the volume wanting to hear what the person, or people, were saying.

The static of the station lessened and a voice came through saying, "Whiskey Alpha Romeo" than static came through before another set of words came through "India Sierra" more static, "Hotel Echo Romeo Echo" the static came back before the sequence of words started over again. It was the strangest thing ever and I didn't understand what the person was getting at, "Connor do you know what they are saying?" I asked as I peered over at him, he looked just as confused as I was. "I'll take that as a no then" my eyes looked back at the road, now my mind was racing, what was that? what did they mean by thoughs words? where did it come from? I needed answers but none came to me. "I looked through my data base and nothing about those words came up, but I did find a trace of something. It was like the information was deleted from my data base." Connor sounded scared, something that I have only seen once and It wasn't a good thing.

We kept driving in silence now, our mind hazed over with a million questions that had no answers. Although currently one thing remained prominent, was it really who I thought it was who corrupted Connors mind?

That's the end of that chapter!

kind of left it on a cliff hanger for the lols.

Anyways, another chapter! I hope you are enjoying this book as much as I am and I hope that you share it, vote for it, or even leave a comment! I would love to hear some feed back from you readers!

stay deviant 3

peace out!


	14. Chapter 13

We had stopped at a corner store on the edge of Wisconsin near a river, we had stopped because we had been in the car for about 3 hours already and I was getting stiff. The ride was quiet for most of the time, we were still confused for two reasons. The first being who was it that corrupted Connors mind, and second being who was the person on the radio spewing words, none of it made sense. It was the late afternoon, the sun was just grazing the tree tops letting off an orange hue that spread across the sky catching on the few clouds that were in the sky.

As we we headed further from Detroit it seemed that there were more androids and people walking the streets. It was a strange sight, seeing them walk side by side like to them the world wasn't on the brink of a war. The feeling also was encouraging, as it made me feel that many humans actually liked androids, and how they saw them as something more than just servants built to serve us. Although, each city held the same loneliness, with most of the country leaving it left the streets empty, the stores vacant, and the houses bare. The store that we arrived at was a small convenience store called "Bill's Corner Store". The stocks were half full, slowly being depleted by the humans that stayed behind.

Stretching I let out a low hum of relief, "it feels good to be out of the car" I walked away from the car and made my way over to the entrance of the store. I pulled on the door and it opened, "Let's see what I can find," I muttered to myself as I walked along the isles of the store. "Bill, you look like you don't have much" I said as I noticed that there were few foods that would give me sustenance. There was a lot of chip bags and pop bottles but all of the soups, instant meals, and frozen vegetables were gone. I took what was left in the store and went to the front, realizing that there was no one in the store with me I took a packet of gum, and from behind the counter a small bottle of vodka. I haven't tried the stuff yet but if I want to, now would be the time to do it. Taking the items I had I finally left the store and headed over to where connor was waiting.

Connor had looked at me, and then the food, and then back up at me before saying "You do realise that 5 bags of chips, 3 cans of pop, a bottle of vodka and a packet of gum are not healthy for you. Rather it is the opposite, I suggest getting-" I stopped him before he made me question my choice in food items.

"Do you do this to hank too?" i asked before dumping the food in a plastic bag from the back of the car. "Plus, I did look for food but the people that were left in this town took all of the good stuff" I looked at Connor and he just had a blank expression. I noted that his face is too good for his personality, it's too adorable to take seriously. I laughed at him and opened up the car door "come on you, let's just get to the other camp before midnight."

Once we were back in the car I decided to play a little game, it would help pass the time and not have it so quiet while I was driving. "Connor, I have a game that we should play while we make out way to the camp." I looked over at him and gaged his reaction, he looked surprised but he didn't reject the suggestion. "What kind of game are you suggesting Andrea?" Connor asked while he looked at me with those brown eyes. "It's called 21 questions, the point of the game is to ask each other 21 questions about one another" I smiled and looked at connor once again, he looked a little confused but that seemed to pass as his eyes began to look curious, "Sure, who goes first?" he asked.

"I'll go first, What is your favourite color?" Connor seemed to think about it for a minute be answering.

"My favourite color is blue," Connor looked at me expectantly, " now it's your turn connor, ask me a questions."

"What is your favourite animal?" he asked "that would definitely be wolf" I answered.

"Okay, um, what's your relationship with Hank?" I asked "you two seem to know each other obviously by how the way he greeted you a few weeks back." I wanted to know because Hank didn't look like the type of guy to go out and buy an android.

" The relationship that Hank and I have is different, he views me as his son in a way because he lost his birth son in an accident due to a doctor being high on red ice." Connor said while his face looked pained. That must be hard for Hank, losing a son like that. I scratched the back of my next because I didn't know what to say in a situation like that.

"That must be hard, Im glad your there for him though," I said. "Yeah, i mean I don't know what to do besides just being myself," Connor sighed before asking "What was your life before the events at Detroit?" I had to think about that one for a minute before saying " It was your basic home life I guess, I had two parents that loved me, my mom was an accountant and my father was apart of the military. I attended high school and was attending college before everything started to go down hill. The schools shut down because the androids that were teachers were deviating and causing a ruckus." I was thinking back into my childhood before everything went black and I had a searing pain throughout my body. Connor yelled my name, I felt him reach over me but I didn't know what he was doing. I couldn't see anything but I was sure my eyes were open, it scared me. I then felt arms wrap around my torso dragging me out of the car, I layed of the ground yelling in pain as my head felt like it was going to explode. This never happened before, always it was a slight headache but nothing more.

Connor kept me in his grip as it cried and held my head. "I can't see" I said through gritted teeth. Connor just held me tighter, not knowing what to do, he kept telling me that everything was going to be alright, that he was here. Suddenly the pain started to stop and I was left in a heap on the ground numb from the onslaught of pain, I didn't know what happened or why it happened. It scared me though, slowly my vision came back and I could see connor looking at me with wide eyes. I sat up and he came up to me on his knees holding me to his chest while I cried into his shoulder.

"Andrea, you have to tell me what happened" connor whispered into my ear while he held me. I let out a few more tears before answering him, "I was thinking about my past" was all I could get out. I took me awhile to just compose myself, but once I was ready to look at the world again I looked to Connor first. "I don't know what caused this to happen, this was the first time." Connor looked at me though pained eyes. "It's alright Andrea, i'm here" we both got up from the ground and made out way back to the car. The car was on the other side of the road on the grass, Connor must have steered us off the road. Luckily, the car wasn't damaged and we were able to get it up and running again.

"Here, why don't you let me drive the rest of the way, we are about 20 minutes from Minneapolis, the group is there in the heart of the city." I just nodded my head and got into the passenger's side of the car. Connor started up the vehicle and we were on our way again.


End file.
